


Sandwich

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rape, Spitroasting, Werewolves, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: The one where Stiles ends up in a Hale-sandwich but would've preferred the suicide runs coach had them on





	

Stiles had no idea how that had happened. One minute he was running suicides at the school’s lacrosse field the next he was on all four on a gravel road surrounded by trees, the remnant of his shorts and boxer scattered about, something cold and wet snuffling against his ass cheeks and a vice like grip on his chin forcing him to look up, into the eyes of one Peter Hale.  
“I must admit,” the man says “that I’m rarely impressed by my dear nephew’s ideas, but this is certainly one of his better ones.” Stiles doesn’t have time to process that statement before cold and wet is gone and a heavy weight settles on his lower body. It takes him approximately a nanosecond to come to the right conclusion and then the wolf’s pushing inside him Stiles’ mouth opening to let out a scream of pain that is cut off before it leaves his lips by Peter shoving his cock down the boy’s throat.  
They work in tandem; the wolf driving him forward on Peter’s warm flesh and the man pushing him backwards on the wolf’s, both aiming to go even deeper inside Stiles, both getting riled up by the smell of blood and tears. At long last it ends the wolf as deep as it can go as its knot starts to swell (and nobody told him those were a thing, Stiles hysterically thinks) and then its body shakes with the force of its orgasm. As if on que the man does the same, forces himself so deep inside Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if the tip got burnt by stomach acid, stiffens and shots his load right down the boy’s throat.  
He wakes up face down in his own bed.


End file.
